Inteligencias múltiples
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: Jimmy Neutron y Cindy Vortex han dejado atrás sus diferencias. O eso parece. Cuando la diferencia de intelecto vuelva a hacer presencia en su relación como adolescentes, ¿cómo buscará Cindy emular al chico genio que siempre odió/amó? JxC. Actual: Capítulo 2: Obra escolar.
1. I - Prefacio

**Bienvenidos :)  
**

* * *

 **Inteligencias múltiples**  
 _A Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius fanfic  
Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

 _Summary: Jimmy Neutron y Cindy Vortex han dejado atrás sus diferencias. O eso parece._ _Cuando la diferencia de intelecto vuelva a hacer presencia en su relación como adolescentes, ¿cómo buscará Cindy emular al chico genio que siempre odió/amó? J+C_

* * *

 **PARTE I**

* * *

 **Prefacio**

Era una verdad universalmente reconocida que si en Física los polos opuestos se atraían también debían hacerlo en el Amor. A lo que Jimmy Neutron siempre respondía de la misma manera: que la universalidad de un enunciado no evitaba que éste cometiera una falacia por asociación.

Las personas en general solían sorprenderse cuando se enteraban de que Jimmy y Cindy, ahora a punto de graduarse de preparatoria, estaban en una relación desde el quinto grado de primaria. Lo que muchos de ellos no tomaban en cuenta es que su relación sí estaba llena de altibajos, como lo estuvo la amistad que la precedió. El estatus oficial de su relación permanecía irresuelto la mayoría del tiempo y no siempre se les veía juntos, pero era evidente para todos que esos dos se querían entre sí y a nadie más.

A pesar de su relación y de sus múltiples actividades extracurriculares (Consejo Estudiantil, Teatro, Tae Kwon Do, Chino Mandarín), Cindy había logrado mantener el segundo mejor promedio de la clase durante el séptimo y octavo grado de secundaria, y había alcanzado el primero, por fin, en noveno grado, cuando Jimmy se inscribió en una materia de Apreciación a las Artes, cuya profesora lo calificó invariablemente con 90, siendo una vez incluso superado por Carl y Sheen.

En preparatoria, algunos de sus profesores intentaron inmiscuirse en su relación, alegando que dos adolescentes tan cercanos corrían peligros impensables si se dejaban llevar por la emoción. "¡¿Y a dónde van a ir todos sus logros?!" preguntaban. "¡Jimmy podría estar ahora estudiando un doctorado!" "¡Cindy debe concentrarse en mantener su impecable curriculum académico si quiere obtener una beca para Harvard!" Y encima estaba el argumento absurdo de que eran demasiado parecidos: "¡Créanme, se van a terminar matando entre sí! Necesitan salir con personas normales que neutralicen tanta energía competitiva y al mismo tiempo se beneficien de su inteligencia."

Por un lado, en realidad Jimmy y Cindy sí eran diferentes y no siempre competían por lo mismo. De hecho, la vieja rencilla respecto a quién era más inteligente de los dos había desaparecido por completo, pues por fin habían comprendido que existían múltiples y muy variadas inteligencias, de las cuales ambos eran representantes notables. Desde el inicio de la preparatoria ambos habían planeado en qué universidad estudiarían: Jimmy estudiaría en el Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts, ya fuera una Ingeniería en Ciencia Nuclear o una en Física; Cindy, un poco más indecisa, se debatía entre Arte Teatral, Literatura Comparada, Historia del Arte o quizás hasta Política y Derecho, pero, eso sí, en la Universidad de Harvard. Si todo salía como planeaban (¿por qué no habría de ser así?) estudiarían en universidades ubicadas entre sí a una distancia de 5 minutos, quizá hasta conseguirían residencias vecinas y vivirían como siempre habían vivido, uno frente al otro.

Por otro lado, no había nada que temer respecto a "emocionarse demasiado".

A esa altura de la vida, Cindy había escuchado a la mayoría de sus amigas hablar de su vida romántica. Nunca había sentido celos de ninguna, a pesar de que siempre sus citas eran descritas como coloridas, llenas de flores, bailes, lindos restaurantes y gestos ultracaballerosos. Pero cuando esas mismas amigas comenzaron a incluir los relatos audaces de experiencias más íntimas, Cindy se incomodó. Libby procuraba no contarle esas historias, ya que sabía que su amiga aún no las experimentaba, pero las demás muchachas de la clase no eran tan reservadas.

Ella y Jimmy habían tenido la Navidad anterior una plática infructuosa al respecto: Jimmy estaba loco por ella, pero no podía evitar sacar a consideración que cualquier forma de anticonceptivo o protección era una tecnología antigua y obsoleta, poco confiable y fácilmente superable si se dedicaba a inventarla, pero Cindy nunca dio su consentimiento. ¡Como si en la vida le fuera a confiar su salud a un adolescente que todavía volaba avioncitos con sus amigos! Y ninguno de los dos cedió, aunque se provocaban bastante a menudo.

A pesar de los inconvenientes, la vida en la preparatoria había alcanzado un equilibrio agradable: Jimmy y Cindy pasaban suficiente tiempo juntos, ya fuera en clases, en el laboratorio o en el Candybar, sin descuidar su amistad con sus otros amigos. Cindy y Libby trabajaban juntas todo el tiempo en el Consejo Estudiantil, planeando y diseñando actividades académicas y recreativas, y Jimmy, Sheen y Carl seguían haciendo toda clase de locuras cuando las chicas no estaban: veían películas, viajaban en el tiempo o probaban experimentos riesgosos. Los enemigos del genio por fin se habían reducido: Linda Hermosa se había casado y ahora era madre de una pequeña, Bella Bonita; Calamitus dividía su tiempo entre ser abuelo y villano, pero al realizar tantas actividades tenía cada vez una menor oportunidad de terminar alguna; la familia Strych había quebrado y Eustace ya no tenía con qué financiar sus vehículos y armas; Bebé Eddie había sido sometido al SecaCerebros 9500 y ahora era un niño normal que estudiaba la primaria; y, finalmente, los bandidos y otros seres malvados espaciales habían desaparecido por alguna causa misteriosa y los chicos decidieron que era mejor no tentar al destino al ir a buscarlos.

Todos presentían el cambio que el último año de preparatoria traería y deseaban exprimirle la normalidad al presente antes de que los rápidos cambios sustrajeran la última gota de adolescencia de sus vidas.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Éste es el inicio de mi primer fanfic multicapítulos para Jimmy Neutron. Se suponía que no lo iba a empezar hasta que terminara otro fic que tengo pendiente, pero la tentación me ganó y hela aquí.**

 **Advertencia 1: la historia está clasificada con T y no hay planes próximos para cambiarla a M, pero tampoco voy a eliminar esa posibilidad, sobretodo si tengo protagonistas adolescentes-adultos. Lo digo para que a mitad de la historia no se tengan que ver obligados a dejarla, si decido sí cambiarla y a ustedes no les gusta ese tipo de historias.**

 **Advertencia 2: la historia está etiquetada con el género de Romance (y sí, el inicio está medio pequeño y aburrido), pero algunos capítulos adelante cambiará a Adventure y posiblemente a Sci-Fi. Me estoy probando a mí misma para ver si puedo por fin escribir otro género que el Dramático/Romántico.**

 **Advertencia 3: la historia está inspirada en el fabuloso fic _The Other Side of Tomorrow_ | _El otro lado del mañana_ (¿qué?, ¿de dónde?), pero pretende aportar muchas ideas originales. Algunas ideas las tengo desde que se me ocurrió este fanfic hace algunos meses y otras son más recientes. Estoy en el proceso de tomar decisiones de plot y personajes, así que siéntanse libres de sugerir o preguntar.**

 **Advertencia 4: no siempre actualizo rápido, aunque esta vez me aseguré de tener el borrador de los primeros seis capítulos para poder publicar esto. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no tardarme mucho.**

 **En fin, dejo hasta aquí los comentarios para no aburrirlos mucho. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y muchos saludos!**


	2. I - Amor y Ciencia

**¡Primer capítulo!**

* * *

 **Inteligencias múltiples**  
 _Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Amor y Ciencia**

Aquella mañana de Abril la Escuela Preparatoria de Retroville despertó con un letrero nuevo en el tablero de anuncios, el cual ponía que la última obra escolar del año sería una semana antes de la Graduación, en Junio. Las palabras "Audiciones abiertas" eran, al mismo tiempo, un imán y un repelente para muchos estudiantes.

Libby y Cindy habían llegado temprano ese día para poner los anuncios y dejar volantes en la cafetería y recepción; justo terminaron cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el primer periodo.

– Vas a participar, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Libby a su amiga mientras guardaba en su mochila algunos de los volantes que sobraron.

– ¡Por supuesto que participaré! Y seré el papel protagónico, además –luego añadió mientras se ponían en marcha hacia el pasillo–. ¿Cuándo he intentado algo con menos del cien por ciento de mi talento?

– Claro –Libby rodó los ojos–. Pero no se te vaya a olvidar, amiga, que la obra es _Vaselina_ , lo que significa que tienes que aprender a bailar y, aunque no es exactamente la Quebradita, hasta donde sé tú no sabes bailar Rock & Roll.

– _Aún._ Yo me encargo de eso.

Cindy sonrió y por primera vez en la mañana no parecía tener sueño o estar desvelada. Libby sabía lo que su amiga estaba pensando. A veces tenía algunas ventajas el tener un novio genio.

Se separaron cuando Libby llegó al salón de Biología III, materia que no compartían, y, aunque el maestro ya había iniciado con su lección y le mandó una mirada un tanto reprobatoria por el retardo, Libby no se molestó en prestarle demasiada atención a su clase. Si quería que la obra fuera perfecta (y vaya que tenía una cierta ansia por ser recordada en su papel de Presidenta del mejor Consejo Estudiantil que la preparatoria hubiera tenido), ella debería poner de sus propias cartas para lograrlo. Estuvo planeando de forma intermitente durante toda la mañana y al final se sintió satisfecha y con esperanzas. Quizás algunas veces también tenía ventajas el tener una mejor amiga cuyo novio era un genio.

Por supuesto que aquella tarde Jimmy no se presentó a las audiciones para pedir un papel en la obra. Desde que su maestra en secundaria le calificó invariablemente con 90, Jimmy había perdido la fe en sus capacidades artísticas. Quienes sí se presentaron fueron los de siempre: Britney, Nick, Sheen, Carl, Bolbi, Betty Quinlan (quien se había puesto más hermosa que nunca con sus dos años de estudiante de intercambio en Francia, de los cuales sólo le habían contado uno en la Preparatoria de Retroville) y, por supuesto, también había audicionado Cindy. Jimmy asistió a las audiciones para apoyar a sus amigos y a su novia.

– Jimmy, Jimmy –Libby apareció de la nada al lado suyo, mientras él esperaba en una banca–, ¿por cuánto estás dispuesto a ser mi hombre del día?

– ¿Libby? –Jimmy volteó a verla algo confundido por este inicio de conversación y luego se puso rojo–. Yo no… Yo no sabía que tú… –tartamudeó mientras pensaba en pararse de la silla e irse corriendo.

– ¡No! ¡No es eso! –le dijo ella algo irritada mientras lo sujetaba del hombro para que no se fuera–. No saques conclusiones antes de tiempo. Lo que quiero pedirte es que me ayudes con mi obra. Tiene que quedar perfecta –dijo dividiendo la palabra en sílabas–, y tú tienes lo que necesito.

– Sabes que yo no puedo actuar, Libby. Pero puedes contar con que Cindy actúe, y ya con eso tu obra será perfecta –terminó de decir el chico con un guiño de su ojo.

– Y supongo que esperas que le diga a mi amiga que dijiste eso. ¿Qué idiotez hiciste recientemente? –Jimmy se rascó la nuca y dirigió su mirada al cielo, como si no supiera de lo que ella estaba hablando. Pero Libby tuvo una idea–: Ya sé. Yo te ayudo con cualquier problema que tengas con mi Cindy y a cambio tú me ayudas con mi obra. No eres la clase de genio de que se deshace de sus inventos, ¿verdad? Necesito que conviertas a mis actores en expertos de baile Rock & Roll.

Jimmy lo pensó un momento. Estaba por responder que podía llegar a ser un problema tener a tantos chicos probando al mismo tiempo un mismo experimento, mezclando en su argumento palabras sobre "variables" y "resultados", pero era el turno de Cindy para audicionar. Se había cambiado a una falda ampona para entrar en carácter y se había dejado la cola de caballo. Parecía imposible que ésa fuera la chica que tenía la cinta negra en cuatro artes marciales, y que estaba por conseguir la quinta; parecía imposible también que ésa fuera la chica que en siete años había aprendido cuatro idiomas, incluido el Latín clásico, y que estaba a mitad del aprendizaje del quinto. Al observarla cantar, Jimmy se dio cuenta de que ella valía todas las penas del mundo.

– Está bien, Libby. Te ayudaré si tú me ayudas. La cosa es ésta: –y luego se quedó mudo, su cara cambió de tonalidad de pálido a rojo y de vuelta. Libby se impacientó al término de dos minutos.

– Jimmy, ya sé que tu relación con Cindy está tan fría como una cubeta con hielos. Y déjame decirte que, sinceramente, no te entiendo. La mayoría de los chicos sólo piensan en una cosa y, además, Cindy es una monada. Pregúntale a cualquiera y te va a decir que sí… ¿Sí sabes a lo que me refiero? –la chica levantó una ceja para dar mayor énfasis.

– ¡Ése no es el problema, ya sé que Cindy es muy hermosa, es sólo que me preocupo por nuestro futuro! –el chico pocas veces llegaba a lucir tan desesperado. Libby escondió para sí una pequeña sonrisa, aunque, si era sincera, le conmovía un poco su preocupación.

– Suenas como mi abuelita, Jimmy. ¿Que no se supone que eras un genio? –luego recordó que era ella quien necesitaba de su ayuda, por lo que finalmente le dio la razón–. Está bien, te ayudaré. Yo hablaré con Cindy. Pero sólo hasta que sepa que mis actores están listos al cien. Así que tú asegúrate de tener listo ese invento tuyo para aprender a bailar. No quiero desperdiciar ni un solo día de los ensayos.

– Hecho –los dos se dieron un apretón de manos para sellar el acuerdo.

Libby se iba a dirigir nuevamente hacia el frente, pero volteó y le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa: – O puedes darle tu amor en la noche de la Graduación y resolver por fin tus problemas.

– ¡Libby!

– Okey, nada de sugerencias –soltó una pequeña risita, dijo "nos veremos después" y se fue a seguir viendo las audiciones.

Los resultados aparecieron publicados al día siguiente: Cindy y Nick habían conseguido los papeles protagónicos, sin demasiada sorpresa para los demás. Libby había quedado como la excelente, guapa y algo exótica bailarina que todos odiaban, pero en secreto envidiaban. Sheen había conseguido el papel de un rufián con dos o tres líneas. Carl no había logrado entrar como personaje principal ni secundario, pero estaría en el fondo, en las escenas donde necesitaran público de relleno. Y Jimmy se dispuso a trabajar en su invento.

Ya que prácticamente todo el cuarto grado de preparatoria había sido obligado a participar, aunque fuera con un rol menor y sin diálogos o como suplente, Jimmy se vio en la necesidad de manufacturar dos más de sus UltraMaestro de Baile con Shocks 8000 y someter a quince de sus compañeros por día, con ayuda de Cindy y Libby. Sheen, por supuesto, se sometió al electrochoque más veces de las necesarias. Unas semanas más tarde todavía soltaba algunas descargas eléctricas a quien se le acercaba demasiado.

Los ensayos para la obra comenzaron dos semanas después de las audiciones. Todos los días podía verse en el auditorio y en algunos salones a los estudiantes que practicaban sus escenas o sus bailes. A veces, incluso, se podía ver a algunas parejas bailando en el Candybar, lo cual lo volvió un sitio muy popular por aquellos días, casi como un sitio turístico. Sam aumentó el precio de los refrescos y helados.

De todos los estudiantes de Retroville, Cindy era quien se encontraba más estresada. Ya sus compañeros lo esperaban, dado que era fin de ciclo escolar. Pero particularmente aquel Abril todos notaron que algo más pasaba. Y es que Jimmy había recibido su carta de aceptación a MIT haría cosa de dos meses; de hecho, había sido el primero en recibirla en toda la preparatoria. Cindy aún no recibía la suya, y eso la ponía algo impaciente. Además, no lograba que su novio entendiera el por qué de sus visitas tan frecuentes al laboratorio. Jimmy le había insistido que se ahorraría muchos problemas si utilizaba su invento para aprender ritmos de baile como todos los demás, pero Cindy era terca y había alegado que nunca dejaría que una máquina suya le reconfigurara el cerebro de nuevo. Y luego había obligado a Jimmy a aprender los pasos para que él se los enseñara a ella. Se pasaban las tardes bailando, a veces invitaban a Carl, a Sheen y a Libby, y al final del día él la invitaba a comer arriba con sus padres y ella sabía que después de eso era tiempo de ir a su casa, aunque Jimmy generalmente volvía al laboratorio a trabajar. Y Cindy volvía a quedar frustrada.

Jimmy, por el contrario, era el que más relajado se veía. Como ya había terminado con su cometido de enseñarle a todos a bailar, se había propuesto también trabajar en los escenarios y demás efectos especiales. Brindar la ayuda técnica le parecía una buena forma de ganarse la buena voluntad de su novia, que parecía estar algo resentida con él, cuando ésta viera que se interesaba por la obra de su mejor amiga. Además, estaba postergando la limpieza y reorganización de su laboratorio para cuando se mudara a Massachusetts, incluso ya se había aplicado para adelantar la mitad del trabajo académico del primer semestre.

Libby, por supuesto, aprovechaba la presencia de Jimmy para arreglar cada desperfecto de su preciada obra maestra. Y cuando Britney dijo que el spray que usaba no lograba sostenerle el peinado mientras bailaba, Libby supo que Jimmy era, nuevamente, su hombre del día. Le pidió que fabricase para ella un spray.

– Quiero que se vea natural, que evite que el cabello se despeine, pero que se mueva sensualmente con el viento.

Jimmy aceptó la propuesta y se puso a trabajar, y, ya que Cindy era una invitada recurrente de su laboratorio, no pasó mucho antes de que ella tomara una bata y se pusiera a trabajar con él. Jimmy ya había diseñado la fórmula que utilizaría: había encontrado una buena solución que funcionaba con base de agua y que no utilizaba nada de clorofluorocarbonos contaminantes, Jimmy quería seguir viviendo en el planeta Tierra por muchos, muchos años más, y lo mejor de todo era que no demoraría mucho en estar lista. Seguramente la terminarían en menos de una semana.

Pusieron manos a la obra.

Al inicio del segundo día de trabajo la alarma del laboratorio se encendió: era Judy avisándole a Jimmy que tenía visitas, aunque no le dijo de quién. Los chicos tuvieron que postergar las actividades de aquel día para más tarde.

– ¿Tía Kari?

La mujer ya había pasado a la cocina, donde la encontraron sentada a la mesa con una pieza de pay en sus manos. Junto a ella estaba sentado un niño de unos siete años.

– Hola, Jimmy. ¿Cómo has estado?

– Muy bien, sigo diseñando inventos, como puede usted ver –los chicos no se habían quitado las batas al subir–. ¿A qué debo su visita tan inesperada? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Con Eddie? –lo mencionó con voz baja, para no llamar su atención. El niño estaba haciendo figuras en el plato con las migajas de su pay.

– Todo está bien. Vine para traerte esto –sacó de debajo de su asiento una caja cerrada, con varias cintas que la cruzaban de lado a lado–. Es… el ya-sabes-qué.

"El SecaCerebros 9500" adivinó Jimmy. Cindy, viendo que no la necesitaban, se fue a la sala para dejarlos hablar.

– Eddie ya lee mucho mejor y temo que lo encuentre algún día. Lo que menos quisiera es que de pronto un día amanezcamos con él siendo un genio otra vez. Quizás, cuando sea mayor y sea más responsable, podamos regresarle algo de su antiguo intelecto. Quién sabe.

– Entiendo, Tía Kari. Nada me gustaría más que ver a mi primo regenerado, siendo un ciudadano y genio responsable del mundo. Le agradezco que me haya devuelto este invento.

– Al contrario, gracias a ti –la mujer observó a su hijo comer su pay, con algo de nostalgia–. ¿La chica de hace un momento era tu asistente? –le preguntó.

– En realidad es mi novia –Jimmy se apresuró a contestar.

– Ah, claro, la rubia, no pensé que siguieras con ella. Pensé que saldrías con una genio.

– Cindy es muy inteligente.

– Oh, no quiero ofender. Es sólo que sigo pensando… Si mi hijo fuera un genio otra vez… En fin, dale mis saludos a Hugh. Me voy porque tengo que llevar a Eddie a su práctica de soccer. Ahora le gustan mucho los deportes –el rostro de la Tía Kari no terminó de demostrar la alegría que pretendía. Con ese comentario se despidió del chico y salió.

Cindy apareció por la puerta de la cocina cuando ya no se escuchaba el sonido de su auto.

– ¡Asistente! ¡Quiero ver a una asistente que sepa cómo estabilizar una solución en aerosol con COV solamente variando el rango de carbono de C1 a C2!

– No dejes que te importe, Cindy.

– ¡Por supuesto que no me importa! No necesito que nadie me diga lo que valgo.

– Bien. ¿Bajamos al laboratorio? –Cindy asintió en silencio y se dirigieron hacia allí. Mientras preparaban las mesas donde trabajarían, Cindy soltó de nuevo un "¡asistente¡", y Jimmy vio que ella no podía evitar que le importara–. Cindy –ella volteó, con el ceño fruncido–, ¿me pasas esos propelentes? –la chica le pasó un estuche de madera con tubos llenos de líquidos. Sus dedos rozaron los del chico. Jimmy tomó el estuche y lo puso sobre su mesa mientras rápidamente con la otra mano tomaba la de su novia–. Nadie es mejor que tú, Cindy.

Por fin eso la tranquilizó un poco, pues sabía que lo decía de corazón.

Durante tres días más después de ése trabajaron hombro a hombro. Cuando por fin estuvo listo el spray, Cindy se dio cuenta de que olía horriblemente, y también se dio cuenta de que Jimmy nunca lo habría notado. Le sugirió usar un aromatizante natural, algún aroma frutal o floral, y Jimmy la dejó decidir ese último ingrediente. Pero esto, en lugar de hacerla sentir especial, la dejó pensando durante un buen rato. Era evidente que ciertas partes del trabajo se consideraban más importantes que otras. Nadie recordaba a los tipos que evitaban que el mundo oliera a soluciones carbónicas precipitadas o cualquier otro olor desagradable. Su próxima carrera de estudios tendría el mismo fin en el mundo académico: las artes rara vez podían competir en legitimidad con las ciencias. Se sintió algo decepcionada, sobretodo porque comprendió que Jimmy no pensaba diferente. Cuando recibió su carta de aceptación a Harvard el día siguiente, ella decidió guardarse la noticia para sí, aún un poco sentida.

Cindy ya no volvió al laboratorio los siguientes días después de que hubieran terminado el spray y se dedicó a prepararse ella sola para los eventos por venir. De hecho, el mismo día de la obra ocurrirían otros eventos especiales: dos exámenes finales, de Física y de Literatura, la competencia interestatal de Tae Kwon Do y la toma de protesta del nuevo Consejo Estudiantil.

Abril y Mayo se fueron volando. El último viernes antes de la obra se reunieron Libby y Cindy en el Candybar. Libby recordó que aún le debía una promesa a Jimmy y ensayó un par de veces, porque en realidad no sabía muy bien qué decir.

– ¿Sabes? Con las ocupaciones por la obra no me ha sobrado tiempo para escoger mi vestido para la graduación –mencionó como un tópico ligero y apto para iniciar una conversación.

– Tienes razón. Yo tampoco he tenido tiempo con las prácticas de Tae Kwon Do para la competencia interestatal.

– Prométeme que iremos después de la obra, Cindy.

– Prometido.

Las dos chicas fueron a la barra a pedirle a Sam sus malteadas.

– ¿Sabes? –volvió a empezar Libby–. La fiesta de graduación puede parecer un evento muy importante, pero ya verás que cuando sea una diseñadora famosa te llevaré a las mejores fiestas, en París o Tokio, que la graduación parecerá un mitote popular.

Cindy rió y le dijo que contaba con ello.

Un chico, reciente empleado del Candybar, les entregó sus malteadas. Le dieron las gracias y se fueron a sentar.

– También escuché que podría llover, así que nada de quedarse hasta tarde, amiguis –Libby le advirtió con algo de maña.

– ¿En serio? No he escuchado ese pronóstico –le contestó Cindy y le dio un sorbo a su bebida, tratando de recordar.

– Además –siguió diciendo Libby, esta vez sin pensarlo mucho–, tiene un cierto encanto llegar virgen al matrimonio.

Cindy se atragantó con lo que había bebido de su malteada. Luego vieron que los tres chicos llegaban.

– ¡Libby!

– ¿Qué? Lo estoy diciendo por tu bien –Jimmy, Sheen y Carl estaban pidiendo sus bebidas en la barra, lo que le dio tiempo a Libby de continuar–. Además, ¿qué tal si luego de tas cuenta de que Neutron no es tu futuro? Eres muy joven para saber esas cosas. No quisiera verte sufrir después por él.

– ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó el aludido cuando llegó a su mesa, sin darse cuenta de lo que habían estado diciendo.

– ¡De nada! –se apresuró a contestar la rubia.

Jimmy se sentó junto a Cindy y Sheen juntó a Libby. Al final venía Carl, sin malteada y prestándole toda su atención a su celular. Estuvo un rato escribiendo, luego lo guardó en su bolsillo del pantalón y por fin se sentó a la mesa con ellos. Estaba sonriendo.

– Acabo de recibir mi carta de aceptación –dijo–. ¡Seré un Veterinario y Elke entrará conmigo! –soltó un pequeño ronquido por la emoción–. Es en Massachusetts, así que también estaré cerca de Jimmy.

Todos lo felicitaron con gran alegría. Con Carl recibiendo su carta de aceptación, ya eran cuatro los que habían logrado entrar a la Universidad de su elección. Libby había aplicado y entrado a una Universidad de Arte y Diseño en Boston, no tan lejos de su amiga de toda la vida.

Sheen era el único de los cinco que no había solicitado su entrada a una Universidad y no se avergonzaba. Decía que los modelos no necesitaban estudiar, que sólo debían pararse, portar asombrosas ropas de diseñadores y recibir montones de dinero.

– Felicidades, gordito –le dijo éste al pelirrojo–. Aunque no vayas a ser tan genial como yo, que seré un modelo famoso. Con mi reina morena, como mi asesora de imagen, seré tan famoso que tendré que cobrarles por el honor de mi presencia –dijo con pose de artista. Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza–. ¡Ya verán que Libby y yo seremos un gran equipo!

– Tendrás suerte si tú y yo seguimos siendo novios para la graduación, considerando que olvidaste nuestro aniversario –le dijo Libby al final de su grandioso discurso.

– ¡Pero, Libby, no lo olvidé! Te mandé un regalo y todo.

– No, no lo hiciste.

– ¡Sí, te di mi clave de acceso al Portal de UltraLord! ¡Si hasta vas a poder descargar el material de aniversario! –exclamó con emoción.

– No, Sheen. _Olvidaste nuestro aniversario._

– Pero, Libby…

– Sheen –Cindy intervino cuando vio que el chico iba a seguir insistiendo–. Déjalo así. Créeme, esto vale para todas las mujeres: que tu novio te regale una tonta clave de acceso a un portal de UltraLord por un aniversario es peor que haber, de hecho, olvidado dicho aniversario.

– ¡Así es! ¡Gracias! –respondió Libby–. Ese regalo es el equivalente de Jimmy regalándole a Cindy una llave de acceso a su laboratorio o alguno de sus inventos inútiles.

Cindy se sonrojó. Libby sabía que precisamente aquellos habían sido los regalos que Jimmy le dio a Cindy en su último aniversario.

– ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que vas a ser un modelo, Sheen? –preguntó Cindy para cambiar el tema, tocando el reloj en su mano derecha.

– Pues fácil, joven desconfiada, porque Jimmy, Carl y yo lo acabamos de ver en el cronoarco… Eh, ¿qué? –vio demasiado tarde que Jimmy le hacía señas para que no dijera nada.

– ¿Y qué más vieron? –preguntó Libby con emoción–. ¿Sí me convertí en una diseñadora famosa?

– Así es –contestó Jimmy, y luego volteó a ver a Cindy, sabiendo que ella sabría que buscó también su futuro–. Felicidades por entrar a Harvard.

A Cindy se le colorearon las mejillas otra vez.

– Gracias.

Y aunque tenía tantas dudas sobre el futuro, que casi le hubiera podido pedir que la llevara a ella a verlo en el cronoarco, se abstuvo de seguir hablando del tema.

La plática entre los chicos se alargó durante una hora más, hasta que Carl tuvo que retirarse, seguido de cerca por Libby y Sheen. Jimmy conocía lo suficiente a Cindy para saber que algo raro le ocurría: no haberle preguntado sobre el cronoarco era algo que no encajaba con lo que esperaba de su reacción, pero, por temor a lo que pudiera desencadenar si abría la boca, no dijo una palabra al respecto.

Se despidieron un poco más tarde, al llegar la noche, y cada quien se fue a su casa.

* * *

 **¡Hola!  
Inicio con un ¡muchas gracias a todos! ¡Me siento muy honrada de que confíen en mí y en esta historia y de que me hayan dejado sus palabras de apoyo! ¡Espero no decepcionar a nadie!  
Segundo: ya le puse portada a la historia. No sé dibujar ni editar muy bien, pero ahí me las arreglé para hacer a Jimmy y a Cindy en batas de laboratorio.  
Tercero: no se enojen si de repente dejo recomendaciones musicales; es que me hice mi propio playlist para escribir y unas de ellas simplemente las tengo que compartir con alguien. Dicho lo anterior:  
Recomendaciones musicales: Charlotte Martin, _todo de ella_ , pero ahora en especial "On your shore" y "Water breaks stone". Y quizá "Sing for me" de Tarja Turunen.  
¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas? La caja de reviews está abierta.  
Les agradezco mucho los comentarios al Prefacio y les agradezco también que me hayan leído el día de hoy. Pronto tendré listo el siguiente capítulo.  
¡Saludos!**


	3. I - Obra escolar

**Voy bien, todavía no me retraso mucho.**

* * *

 **Inteligencias múltiples**  
 _Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Obra escolar**

Jimmy se levantó aquella mañana más tarde de lo habitual. En algún momento durante su sueño había apagado su alarma despertadora, que ahora estaba en el suelo. Las cortinas estaban cerradas pero tenían hendiduras de luz, como chorros de miel. Recogió el reloj del suelo para ver la hora. Casi daban las ocho.

Se vistió con prisas, fue por su aerodeslizador y lo sacó del desorden que había en el porche; ya estaba por tomar la calle y acelerar al máximo, cuando vio que Carl también apenas estaba saliendo de su casa, con algunos libros bajo el brazo. Lo recogió y se fueron juntos.

Carl estaba repasando en voz alta algunos diálogos y Jimmy no sabía si eran secciones de lo que había estado estudiando para el examen o líneas de algún personaje de la obra escolar. Cuando llegaron al salón de clases, por fortuna a tiempo, vieron que el resto de sus compañeros también estaba aprovechando los últimos minutos del día para estudiar. No había asiento alguno al que no le llegaran los murmullos de citas mal recordadas o desde donde no se pudiera mirar un libro abierto, con marcatextos de arriba a abajo en las páginas, y a un chico tras él.

Jimmy se sentó en su banca de siempre y pocos segundos más tarde llegó a sentarse a su lado Cindy. No traía un libro bajo el brazo, pero tenía dos grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y sus hombros estaban caídos; bastante seguramente había estudiado por la noche.

– ¿Cómo estás?

– A punto de quedarme dormida.

Y, de hecho, recostó su cabeza sobre el pupitre, rodeó su cabeza con sus brazos para esconder sus ojos cerrados y se quedó dormida. Fueron no más de diez segundos, pero cuando se levantó le contó la historia que había comenzado a soñar: Heathcliff y Catherine se habían conocido de niños en un viaje de carreta. Habían platicado toda la noche de cosas que ningún otro niño apreciaría y por la mañana se habían separado con un odio que no era más que el rencor por ser lo que el otro siempre quiso ser.

– ¿No te suena familiar? –Cindy dijo con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas.

Se recostó de nuevo, pero pronto se levantó. Mientras ella se pellizcaba los cachetes para despertar, porque el profesor de Literatura ya había entrado al salón, Jimmy se enderezó en su asiento y recibió una prueba escrita, con la mente en otra parte. Todavía, después de diez años de conocerla, se asombraba de lo fácil que parecía en ella hacer esas conexiones, incluso fabricadas en sus momentos de adormecimiento, que resultaban tan extrañas para él. Y le concedió mentalmente la razón: cuánto no daría él por tener su capacidad emocional, artística y deportiva. Su propia mente trabaja de forma demasiado sistemática y ordenada, encapsulándolo la mayoría del tiempo. Por suerte la tenía a ella para liberarlo.

Un último alumno entró, apresurado, y con el sonido del portazo aún reciente se empezó con el examen.

Jimmy terminó primero que todos. Se quedó afuera del salón, esperando a Cindy, pero cuando vio que el segundo y luego el tercero salieron, y ninguno era ella, decidió dejar el lugar.

Había estado pensando en la obra escolar, cuando recordó de pronto que había olvidado en el laboratorio el spray para cabello que utilizarían los actores y escapó de la escuela, sin ser visto, para ir a traerlo. Hubiera sido más fácil pedir a Goddard que se lo trajera, pero había otra cosa que necesitaba hacer.

Cindy salió del salón y, al notar la ausencia de Jimmy, se fue a la cafetería. Estaba en su segunda taza de café cuando vio que llegó su novio, sudando a mares y con el cabello azul. Eso la acabó de despertar.

– Olvidé el spray. Fui al laboratorio. Tuve un problema –todo eso lo había dicho entre grandes aspiraciones de aire.

– ¿Y qué causó el cabello azul?

– Bueno. La verdad es que quise… quise hacer… ehm… –dudó. Él también había tenido un sueño peculiar que todavía no le contaba. Aquella noche había soñado que Nick se rompía una pierna andando en patineta y que él se encargaba de cubrirlo en la obra escolar. Se soñó a sí mismo bailando con Cindy y eso le había emocionado un poco. O quizás un mucho–. Nada importante. El punto es que algo salió mal. Y luego salió peor –y su tinte de cabello, que debía ser negro, resultó azul.

Cindy se rio con todas las ganas de reír que los últimos días parecían haberle borrado.

Jimmy Neutron nunca cambiaría.

El chico, por su parte, sabía que ningún genio que se preciara de serlo creería en la predestinación, pero, por si las dudas, se había querido preparar para asumir el papel de Nick. Ya había pasado una vez que el chico popular se metía en problemas y era el nerd el que tenía que salir al rescate. Con respecto al guión, asistir a los ensayos le había ayudado a memorizarlo.

Algunos estudiantes más de la cafetería se rieron cuando pasaron junto a él.

– ¿Almorzamos, Jimmy?

Éste asintió. Le dejó el spray fijador en la mesa, fue a conseguir un lonche y se reunió con ella para almorzar. La siguiente hora la dedicarían a su último examen de preparatoria y ninguno de los dos había desayunado en la mañana.

La escuela poco a poco se fue quedando vacía, conforme los estudiantes terminaban de presentar las pruebas. El gran portón de entrada y salida cada vez dejaba entrar más brisa veraniega que dejar salir estudiantes.

Precisamente esa había sido la hora fijada para la toma de protesta del nuevo Consejo Estudiantil. Cuando terminó su examen de Física, Cindy se reunió con Libby afuera de la oficina de Dirección, mientras Carl, Sheen y Jimmy, poco dispuestos a esperar por tanto tiempo, se fueron a casa de este último para entretenerse.

Luego llegó la tarde y con ella los dos últimos eventos del día.

Cindy se apresuró a dirigirse al Gimnasio para empezar con el calentamiento. En poco tiempo tendría la competencia interestatal de Tae Kwon Do, tras la que se decidiría si le sería entregada la cinta negra en ese arte marcial. La competencia empezó a las 2 de la tarde y duró 3 horas completas. Por fortuna, Libby, Sheen, Carl y Jimmy alcanzaron a llegar para ver el momento en el que su adorada rubia lanzaba una patada hacia el tronco de un oponente demasiado grueso, arrojándolo por los aires, y ganaba el primer lugar.

Levantaron una pancarta que decía "Arriba, Cindy", pero la chica sólo la pudo admirar por unos segundos antes de irse corriendo a los vestidores. La obra escolar comenzaba a las 6 de la tarde y ella aún debía bañarse, peinarse y cambiarse.

Había comenado a llover unos minutos antes, pero eso no impidió que asistieran espectadores entusiastas para ver la obra. Música de fondo había comenzado a tocar y los actores estaban comenzando a ponerse ansiosos.

En los vestidores detrás del auditorio se había armado un caos porque los protagonistas no llegaban. Jimmy Neutron había sido objeto de burlas por su cabello azul, pero aun así era la mejor opción para asumir el papel de Danny (ya lo había memorizado). Pero con respecto al papel de Sandy se había armado un ligero intercambio de argumentos.

– Si el deporte es más importante para Cindy, ¿por qué siquiera audicionó para el papel?

– Cindy está haciendo todo lo posible por llegar aquí antes de la obra. No la molesten sólo porque ustedes no pueden hacer todo lo que hace ella.

– El resto de los actores tenemos aquí calentando desde las 5. No es justo que ella nos haga retrasarnos.

– Cindy es la mejor para este papel. Vale la pena esperar.

– Betty Quinlan es igual de buena que ella, la puede suplir. Es una suerte que Bolbi se haya aprendido la parte de Betty, con algo de maquillaje haremos que él la cubra.

– ¡Pero si Bolbi es un chico!

– En lo único en lo que estoy de acuerdo es que Cindy es la mejor para el papel: ¿O no creen ustedes que tenemos suerte de que todavía quede una virgen en la escuela para tomarlo?

La mala suerte quiso que fue precisamente en este último argumento que Cindy llegó a los vestidores.

Cindy sabía que su popularidad era inestable. Entre más intentaba hacer todo perfecto menos conseguía tener satisfecho a todo mundo. Lo peor de todo era que ella misma, a veces, muchas veces, tampoco estaba satisfecha.

Jimmy fue el único que lo vio venir, pero sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes para detenerla. Cindy se lanzó contra la chica que había dicho lo anterior y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Al parecer había sido suficiente ese golpe, por lo que no le volvió a pegar. Para la otra muchacha también había sido suficiente, ya que ahora se acurrucaba en el suelo, escondiendo su nariz. En ese punto estaban cuando llegó Nick, campante, con una piruleta en la boca. Ignoró la pelea entre las chicas y se fijó en el cabello azul del chico genio:

– ¿Qué le pasó a Neutron? –dijo, apuntándolo con su paleta. Algunos se rieron y la tensión se disipó.

Libby sacó a su amiga de los vestidores, mientras otras ayudaban a la muchacha caída.

– Cindy...

– Me voy. Ya me cansé de que nadie valore mis esfuerzos.

– No te vayas. Yo les haré entrar en razón.

– No gastes tus esfuerzos, Libby. Nos vemos después.

Y la chica se fue.

Los preparativos para que Betty supliera a Cindy no se hicieron esperar. En realidad, a pesar del percance inicial, la obra salió a pedir de boca. Todo mundo disfrutó de los bailables, del vestuario y del cabello, por supuesto. Sasha Vortex, la madre de Cindy, permaneció entre los espectadores durante toda la obra, con los brazos cruzados, sin renunciar a su orgullo que le decía que su hija aparecería al fin para justificar su ausencia.

Jimmy se prometió que después de las dos horas y media que duraba la obra iría corriendo a ver cómo se encontraba Cindy. Además, ir a buscarla en ese momento probablemente sólo la enfadaría, quizá necesitaba ese tiempo a solas.

Eso pensó.

Aun cuando estaba lloviendo cada vez más fuerte, Cindy caminó los más de 10 km que separaban la preparatoria de su casa, pensando. ¿Por qué a Jimmy no le afectaba como a ella? ¿De verdad era tan superior? Por un momento quiso tener su mente. Por un momento, de nuevo, quiso ser un genio como él, y superarlo. Desde el quinto grado ella no se sentía así. Ya no le molestaba que fuera un genio y que se dedicara a hacer inventos. Ya no era la Cindy que quería toda tu atención. Ahora sólo deseaba saber lo que él pensaba todo el tiempo.

Y siempre era muy difícil obtener respuestas.

Ya estaba doblando la calle que la llevaría a casa. Se le ocurrió una idea.

Seguramente no había ninguna justificación para lo que estaba pensando, pero, por otra parte, no habría nada que le impidiera regresar a la normalidad una vez que hubiera probado lo que quería probar. Eso era ser inteligente, ¿no?

Y ella creía que se había ganado el derecho a saber, a tener las respuestas que siempre quiso tener.

Ya estaba en medio de la calle, en medio de dos casas que se ocultaban en la oscuridad de la lluvia. Estaba a igual distancia de ir a casa y volver a la normalidad que de ir y cumplir sus sueños.

La Cindy normal se tomaría su tiempo para investigar al respecto, sopesar pros y contras. Pero la obra seguramente estaba por terminar y, en coche, el viaje que ella hizo en dos horas se podría realizar en diez minutos.

Corrió entre los árboles del jardín delantero de Jimmy Neutron hacia el pasillo que la llevaba todos los días a la casa club. Todo estaba quieto, pero ella tenía que ser extra cuidadosa. Pasó uno de sus cabellos por el escáner. Lo tuvo que pasar un par de veces, por el temblor de sus dedos. Cindy entró al laboratorio.

La caja que la mamá de Eddie había traído hacia un par de meses aún permanecía sellada y ella sabía dónde estaba porque el laboratorio de Jimmy se había convertido en su segundo hogar.

Abrió la caja con unas tijeras. Se detuvo, aguzando el oído, pero luego continuó.

Y ella había supuesto que nunca dejaría que una máquina de Neutron le reconfigurara el cerebro de nuevo.

Sabía como funcionaba esta máquina. Sus palancas y luces de señales no encerraban misterios para ella. Y ya nunca más lo harían.

De pie, a mitad del laboratorio, en medio de experimentos de todo tipo, Cindy Vortex se puso en la cabeza el casco. "Debo estar loca..." Y activó la palanca. Sintió primero un calambre en las extremidades y luego llegó la inconsciencia.

* * *

 **Con la novedad de que me hice una cuenta de deviantArt. Mi usuario es** LPLunaPhantom **, igual que aquí y en todas partes. Se supone que estoy aprendiendo a dibujar, entonces podría estar subiendo algunas imágenes de vez en cuando. Por ahora lo que quiero es terminar un dibujillo de la pandilla en su vestuario de _Grease_.  
Con respecto al capítulo: Siempre me alargo con las introducciones, pero creo que por fin ya estoy entrando a donde quiero… ¿Ya saben lo que va a pasar? No soy muy mala con Cindy, ¿verdad?  
Por cierto, ya me dijeron que la preparatoria en EEUU dura cuatro años. Lo voy a corregir por ahí.  
Recomendaciones musicales: "Where is the edge?" de Within Temptation y "Moon trance" de Lindsey Stirling.  
Nuevamente les agradezco las visitas y los reviews. Pronto subiré lo que sigue.  
¡Saludos!**


	4. I - Episteme & Tekné

**Qué horrible retraso. En fin, a lo que voy...**

* * *

 **Inteligencias múltiples  
** _Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Episteme & Tekné**

Cindy se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, desubicada en tiempo y espacio. Estaba en el piso y en su cabeza (la fuente del dolor) había un casco de lo más incómodo.

Y luego recordó cuál casco traía puesto.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia la pared, en busca del reloj que le diría la hora: 8:45 p.m. Luego se quitó el casco y se puso a ordenar todo lo que apuntara a su presencia en esa habitación. El dolor era sólo un impedimento para pensar con claridad, pero no para actuar con presteza.

Cuando terminó de envolver todo, se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Pero luego se sintió vulnerable y salió a flote un pensamiento que la detuvo: ¿Y si estaba Jimmy ya en casa? ¿O a punto de llegar?

Había estado caminando como en una niebla, en densa sensación, pero en ese momento la niebla se había disipado: No, definitivamente no debía salir sin estar segura de que no sería descubierta. ¡Qué tal si Jimmy sí estaba en casa y la veía salir o qué tal si estaba a punto de llegar de la obra escolar, bajando del carro y se la topaba en su carrera hacia casa! Claro, ella sabía que podía inventar alguna excusa, mentir nunca fue un problema para ella, pero algo en ella le dijo que no, que era más valioso saber, estar informada.

De nuevo miró hacia el interior del laboratorio. Se le ocurrió que podía intentar algo: ver si podía acceder a la computadora y revisar las cámaras de vigilancia que su novio había instalado desde hacía mucho tiempo en su casa y fuera de ella. Así sabría si estaba ya ahí o cerca. Pero eso conllevaba muchos riesgos, no sólo el tiempo que le tomaría investigarlo.

Volvió a dirigirse a la puerta, pensando que era rídiculo estar dudando. Y luego volvió a detenerse, en pasmo, porque ella _quería_ saber.

De pronto, en ese detenerse ella había reconocido el mismo proceder de Neutron. Neutron era tan lento en situaciones como éstas. Siempre pensando en contemplar todos los escenarios, bien informado de todo. Casi nunca se arriesgaba a actuar de improviso, a inventar mentiras, a arriesgarse. Y ella siempre lo había podido hacer, y siempre lo había ayudado con esas situaciones.

Al fondo, el sonido de su celular no logró distraerla de un nuevo pensamiento que cada vez más ocupaba toda su atención: _¿Qué había hecho?_

Esto era un efecto del casco, no había duda. Tuvo miedo de cuánto podrían cambiar las cosas a partir de entonces, y quiso revertirlo, pero sabía que en ese momento lo mejor era ir a casa y pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día, y luego podría regresar y buscar la solución.

Finalmente salió del laboratorio, mientras el sonido de su celular le reclamaba otra vez por atención. Rápidamente lo apagó, apenas viendo la pantalla, y procedió a merodear de forma sigilosa entre los arbustos que rodeaban la casa de Jimmy. El carro de la familia no estaba y eso era una buena noticia.

Pero el de su familia sí estaba.

Cuando entró por la puerta de su casa vio a su madre, sentada en el comedor, sola. Pero no quería hablar con ella, sólo quería recordarle, como siempre, que dejara de ser tan egoísta, que no tirara los sueños que también eran los de ella. Pero se lo dijo en silencio, porque cuando Cindy entró, ella la miró sólo un momento y luego subió a su habitación.

¿A quién engañaba? Esta necesidad de sobresalir nunca había sido suya, ¿o sí? "Tal vez sólo necesito volver al Laboratorio, usar el casco de nuevo y olvidarme de este estúpido rencor para poder volver a mi vida normal."

Vida normal. Escuela. Novio. Familia.

Y ante sus nuevos ojos aquello le pareció como el resumen de una vida mediocre.

Con desanimo subió a su habitación, mirando, mientras subía, todos los diplomas y certificados que cargaban con su nombre, reconocimientos que se había ganado a lo largo de sus más de 10 años de vida escolar. Todos decían _Primer lugar_ , _Primer puesto_ o _Al mejor desempeño_. Se preguntó dónde había puesto su madre los de _2_ _o_ y _3_ _er_ _lugar_ , de los cuales bastantes tenía.

Al contrario de lo que cabría esperar, estos reconocimientos no la hicieron sentir bien, sino que la hicieron sentir presionada y muy pequeña.

Cuando sus padres eran jóvenes y aún podían tener otro hijo no había tanto rencor hacia ella, pero pronto el matrimonio de sus padres fracasó y ella tuvo que probar que era lo único que no había fallado. Pero después de la llegada de Neutron, ella había fracasado en lo que se necesitaba para ser una genio, y ahora había fracasado en lo que no se necesitaba para ser una genio. Y ya no podía seguir así.

Ella sabía que ella superaba a Neutron en muchas áreas, pero el suyo era un pseudo-talento, fruto de mucho entrenamiento y dedicación. Y la inteligencia de Neutron le venía naturalmente, sin esfuerzo. Sólo eso necesitaba ella. Sólo eso quería experimentar.

Se le ocurrió ponerse a prueba en ese momento, a punto de abrir la puerta para entrar a su cuarto. ¿Se sentía más inteligente que antes?

"Haz algo impresionante, Cindy".

Recordó uno de los ejercicios del examen, con el cual había lidiado durante tres minutos y que había respondido sin estar del todo segura. Era sobre campos magnéticos y preguntaba a qué distancia se anulaban, si las corrientes eléctricas viajaban por dos conductores separados entre sí a una cierta distancia. Y ahora le parecía que era de los más fáciles del examen. Mentalmente se había tardado 3 segundos en resolverlo.

La respuesta había venido sin esfuerzo. Fácil. De inmediato. Ahora era una genio. Dominaría ya no sólo la técnica, sino la ciencia.

Después de tanto trabajo, ¿no se lo merecía?

Entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Y pensó que no quería que le quitaran este regalo... que ella misma se había dado, sí. Y si iba a querer que nadie la obligara a volver, no tenía que decirle a nadie lo que había realizado. No a sus padres, no a Libby y mucho menos a Neutron. No debía actuar como el idiota de Sheen había actuado en su niñez, alarmando a todo el pueblo y logrando que sus amigos lo enfrentaran. Debía ser discreta y actuar como siempre. Debía evitar que le quitaran esta nueva inteligencia.

Sólo debía aguantar hasta el final de la preparatoria, unas semanas más adelante, y luego entonces se largaría. ¡Cuántas posibilidades se le abrieron en ese momento! No sólo estudiaría Artes, como había planeado, sino que metería todos los cursos posibles de otras Ciencias, como Medicina y Psicología o incluso Física y Matemáticas. Mmm, se le ocurrió que también merecía construirse un laboratorio, o quizá dos, uno para Ciencias y otro para Artes. Pero necesitaría espacio y dinero, recursos de los que actualmente no disponía.

Lo sobrellevaría. Con sus nuevas dotes científicas, y las interpersonales, que siempre había tenido, podía incurrir en un plan para empezar una empresa exitosa, de cualquier cosa, eso ya lo vería, pero que le dejara dinero de por vida... y podría vengarse de Jimmy.

Se sobresaltó un poco con el nuevo pensamiento. Y razonó que no es que sus sentimientos por el chico hubieran desaparecido, ¿pero qué provecho les podría sacar? Ahora comenzaba a preguntarse cuántos de sus sentimientos hacia él estaban y habían estado siempre malinterpretados. Además, cualquiera con medio cerebro sabía que el amor era un producto sociocultural y subjetivo. El placer de la carne también era fácilmente remplazable, ¿no? Según las observaciones que había hecho de su novio. ¿O es que estaba demasiado enojada para sentir una emoción como el deseo?

Probablemente era mejor esperar a verlo para decidir que hacer al respecto. En ese momento, casi todo en su mente era claro y directo, pero aún había ciertas nieblas. Y ya estaba comenzando a sentir sueño. ¡Y ella que deseaba poner en práctica tan pronto como fuera posible sus nuevas habilidades! No había más remedio que dormir, y no se culpó (nunca más lo volvería a hacer). Todas las soluciones llegarían con el correr del tiempo.

Al día siguiente, cuando salió de su casa, vio que también Jimmy estaba saliendo de la suya.

Su mente quedó en blanco por un momento, y luego fue hacia donde él estaba.

* * *

 **¡Hola!  
** **Ya sé que me tardé mucho con este capítulo tan cortiro, pero la buena noticia es que ya está hecho el dibujillo de los muchachos vestidos al estilo de** _ **Grease (**_ _ **lplunaphantom (punto) deviantart (punto com) / ar**_ _ **t**_ _ **/ Grease-Neutron-JN-659859746).**_ **Me tardé seis meses en terminarlo, y podría decir que por eso no me había puesto a escribir, pero la verdad es que le saqué la vuelta a este capítulo porque trae mil reflexiones y cero acción.  
** **C** **omentario 1: El título quiere decir Ciencia y Arte (o algo por el estilo).  
** **Comentario 2:** **La sección donde Cindy va subiendo las escaleras de su casa y piensa en sus premios es una referencia al fanfic de El Chupacabra,** _ **A visit with Cindy.**_ **  
** **Recomendaciones musicales: el primer movimiento de la _Sinfonía No. 5_ de Beethoven o, si son más modernos, _Fanatic waltz_ y _Crystal (Type A)_ , ambos del soundtrack de _The King of Fighters_ ('98 y '00, respectivamente).  
Espero volver pronto. ****¡Saludos!**


End file.
